


check list

by playitagain



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: M/M, mention of verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: Future Fic | Eric mentions he wants to have sex in every room of their new house. Adam keeps a mental check list.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	check list

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some tooth rooting fluff.

Adam pauses a moment, staring at the door in front of him. The numbers on the front are bright as they catch the rays from the sun. The bright blue of fresh paint frames the window in a way that makes it pop with its white lines and symmetry. The door knob is bright, freshly polished as Adam finally reaches forward to wrap his fingers around it. 

“Adam! Hurry up! This box is heavy.” The words shake Adam out of his musings as he finally wraps his fingers around the knob. The door glides open easy, freshly oiled hinges working wonders. It works a bit too well as the door slams against the wall behind it. He cringes for a moment, turning to grab the box Eric had just been complaining about. It barely causes him any stain as he straightens, hoisting the box a bit to adjust it against his hip. 

“I was just admiring your taste in paint,” Adam smiles, watching as Eric hurries for the car. Adam notes he grabs the bag with pillows in it this time, which he can’t help, but chuckle at. “The blue really pops.” It’s the same blue that Eric wears so often around his eyes, making them shine bright in the sun. It’s the same blue Adam has commented on in the past, making note that Eric started to wear it more often after that. 

Eric simply rolls his eyes at the other as Adam holds the screen open for Eric to walk past. Adam follows him into the small house, a smile pulling up his lips as they step into the empty living area. The place is like a blank canvas, walls a dull grey and old wood floors freshly polished. Adam can’t help the small smile that pulls up his lips as he places the box in the middle of the floor.

“Do you think the paint came in yet? We can’t do much without it,” Eric states, standing in the middle of the room, hands on his hips. Adam can’t help but think how amazing he looks standing there, shining just as bright as the sun. He’s always been the light that Adam’s wanted to follow, even if he resisted at first. Now he’s the light in the middle of their living room, years after Adam finally decided to allow the light into his life.

“I don’t know,” Adam answers, taking the few steps across the floor to wrap his arms around Eric’s waist. The other is quick to lean his weight on Adam, looking over his shoulder to see Adam’s face. “We can go check if you’d like.” 

Eric smiles at him, bright and warm. Adam still can’t believe that he gets to look at that smile every day of his life. He still can’t believe Eric forgave him, that Eric chooses to stay with him each day. “We’ll finish the car first and then go,” Eric nods after a moment. He leans forward to press his lips to Adam’s cheek before he hurries out the door again, grabbing the smallest box he can find in the car.

Adam doesn’t comment as he notes that he carries most of the boxes into the house. Eric seems to be vibrating with energy at this point, going around the small house as he mumbles to himself. Adam will hear the occasional curse as Eric thinks of something new he wants to do around the place, probably realizing that what he wants isn’t exactly on their shopping list. 

It doesn’t take long for Adam to finish up the car. They didn’t have many boxes from their previous apartment and most of their furniture was left behind for the new renters since they decided to start new. “I think we need to change the color of this room,” Eric states, walking back into the living room. 

“We already ordered the paint,” Adam points out, placing the last box into the small pile in the middle of the room. He notes that it says kitchen across the side and he goes to grab it so he can bring it into the kitchen. It’s the only room in the house that is complete so they can start unpacking the boxes now. 

The sigh that leaves Eric lips has Adam rolling his eyes. It had taken them days to even decide on a color. Eric had pasted all their options to the wall and sat in front of them for hours to assess which ones would work in each room. Adam had been less involved in the process, but he would make little comments as he watched Eric work, noting that Eric would take into consideration Adam’s words even if Eric hadn’t acknowledged them. 

“I guess you’re right. I can still make it work,” Eric comments. Adam places the box on the counter and opens the top. It has a few of their pots and pans in it. Adam takes each of them out, placing them gently on the counter. They can decide what cabinet to put them in later. 

“Did you still want to go to the store?” Adam asks as he dismantles the box, folding it back up nicely. Eric is on the other side of the kitchen, opening one of the cabinets so he can look inside. The pair of dress pants Eric has on hugs his ass perfectly as he bends over to examine the space, a hum leaving his lips as he stands up straight. 

The other turns around, mouth open to say something when he notices Adam’s eyes are still staring at his ass. “Like what you see?” Eric smiles. Adam’s eyes snap back up, a guilty look on his face as they make eye contact. Eric simply laughs at him, slauntering over to Adam. “You know, I’ve always wanted to do it in every room of our house.”

Adam’s breath catches at the words. Our house. This was their house. They had been saving for one since they graduated university (or Eric did) and they were finally able to put a downpayment on a small little house just outside of downtown. Adam has to remind himself each day that Eric chooses him, chooses to live with him. 

“Adam, hey, come back to me,” Eric whispers, fingers gentle on Adam’s cheek. The other sucks in a breath, eyes focusing in on Eric. It isn’t unusual for him to drift off, lost in his thoughts when something triggers his memories, mostly bad, but sometimes good, like now. 

“I-” Adam starts, words lost on his tongue. Eric simply smiles at him, gentle and warm. It lights up the room and makes Adam’s heart pound. 

“I know, Adam. I know.” The words are quiet as Eric presses their lips together in a gentle kiss. Adam nearly melts into it, arms moving to wrap around Eric’s waist. He never wants to let the other go. He never plans to let the other go. 

The way Eric’s fingers run through his hair have a groan leaving his lips. Eric smirks against his lips and the kiss shifts from gentle and warm to heated and passionate in seconds. Adam groans, hands moving to lift Eric off the ground, sliding him onto the small island in their kitchen. 

Adam adds a mental check next to kitchen as he runs his fingers over Eric’s skin.

\----------------------------------

The paint for the bedroom is light and bright. It drips from the paint brush and onto the plastic on the floor before Adam presses it into the seam of the wall, making sure he doesn’t miss any spots. Eric is in the other room, Adam’s sweatpants covering his frame with paint stains on his knees. 

“I got you something to drink,” Eric announces as he steps into the room. The sweatpants are a little long on him, dragging on the ground and acting as slippers. Adam stops what he is doing, placing the paint brush across the open can of paint before he grabs the bottle from Eric. 

“Is it break time already?” Adam asks, smirk tugging up his lips as he wraps his arms around Eric’s waist, tugging him closer. Eric giggles as their bodies connect, smile bright and eyes shining. Adam smiles back, leaning forward to press his nose into Eric’s neck, lips pressing against that little sweet spot Eric likes to pretend does not exist. 

The laugh that echoes through the room has Adam wrapping his other arm around Eric’s waist, liquid slips from the bottle and splashing onto the floor. This causes Eric to pull away from Adam, slapping his chest playfully, giving him a little push so Adam steps back from him. “We have to finish the room first,” Eric laughs, placing his own drink on the small table they have in the middle of the room. 

Adam nods as he takes a long sip of his drink before he follows suit, going to grab the brush again. He has to do the seam at the top, while he makes sure the paint doesn’t touch the white ceiling. It takes most of his concentration as he does it slowly, trying to make sure the color doesn’t blend. 

It’s easy to forget about everything as he’s working. This is something that he can actually do well. After graduating from Moordale High, he had gone to trade school and picked up a few skills. He’s been doing electrical work ever since and has even started his own business. It wasn’t just electrical work that caught his attention in school though, but other simple household projects as well. He was actually making their dining room table in their small backyard. 

The small tasks helped him stop thinking for a while. He had always been the kind of person who liked to do things with his hands and it was easy to lose himself in his work. There were even moments that it took Eric a few tries to get his attention when he was really into it. 

This was apparently one of those times. The call of his name simply goes in one ear and out the other as he focuses on the last little spot, paint brush gliding over the wall easily. Since they started painting the house, Adam found he enjoys the easy movement of the brush. It’s just another thing that helps him escape his thoughts and lose himself in the work. 

The paint that catches on his cheek has him pausing, blinking a few times to bring him back to reality. “Oh thank God, I thought I lost you there,” Eric laughs, paint brush pressing against Adam’s cheek. The brush tickles his cheek as he pulls away, eyes wide as he watches the other. 

Adam blinks at him, frown tugging down his lips as he places the paintbrush down. There is teasing in Eric’s eyes and Adam has to swallow the annoyance he feels at the other at the moment. He simply wants to finish this up and be done with the hardest part of the job, but Eric tends to get bored quickly when he comes to the work around the house. Adam knows the other simply wants to do the decorating, but this needs to be finished first. 

“I’m almost done,” he says, eyes glancing at the small patch he has left. The labber should probably be moved over a few steps, but he knows he can reach it if he leans a bit. “We can take a break when I finish.” 

Eric simply pouts at him, arms crossing with the paintbrush still in his hands. He paints a large spot on his shirt, but doesn’t bother to place the brush down. The little pout on his lips tells Adam that he wants attention, which Adam will give him if he just lets him finish this up. “Adam,” he whines.

“Two minutes,” he says, forcing his eyes to look away from the other. The sooner they get this room done, the sooner they can get their bed in here and stop sleeping in the middle of the living room. 

It doesn’t even take two more minutes. It’s a bit messy for Adam’s liking, but he doesn’t really care as he steps down from the ladder and turns to find Eric, distracted with his phone. He is just about to call the other’s name when he notices the brush out of the corner of his eye. The paint on his cheek is still wet and thick across his skin as a smile pulls up his lips. 

He is careful to miss the cellphone in Eric’s fingers as he flicks the brush into Eric’s short hair. The other gasps, phone falling from his fingers as he looks up to meet Adam’s eyes. It only takes a moment for a smile to pull up Eric’s lips, moving to tuck his phone quickly under the plastic as he grabs the nearest brush, flinging the color at Adam. 

Adam simply laughs as he returns the favor, stepping over the bucket of paint to finally make contact with Eric’s shirt (which is actually Adam’s) to run paint down the front. Eric looks at him in shock, laugh leaving his lips as he flings forward to connect to brush with Adam’s shirt, catching his chin as he shifts forward. 

The only problem is that Eric loses his balance, falling into Adam’s open arms. It wouldn't normally be a problem. Eric could be a bit clumsy at times, but the bucket of paint behind Adam has him falling backwards as well, paint coating the plastic on the floor. 

“Fuck,” Adam groans as his head hits against the floor. The paint can is awkwardly under his ankle, dipping to the bare skin there. “Holy shit.” 

“I’m so sorry!” Eric nearly yells, worry in his words. The fall probably wouldn’t have been so bad if Eric hadn’t landed on top of him. The other is hovering over him now, one hand taking his weight off Adam while the other goes to brush his fingers across Adam’s head. “Thank God, no blood.” Eric lets out a relieved sigh as Adam sits up a little, leaning on his elbows. 

Adam takes a moment, eyes catching on the paint all over the floor. “Shit. We split the whole can,” Adam sighs, like it is the worst thing in the world. They only had one more wall left to finish. 

“It’s good we got two then,” Eric mumbles, finger still pressing onto the back of Adam’s head. The other is sitting up now, weight shifted to Adam’s lap so he can sit up as well. “Does this hurt?”

Adam has definitely experienced worse things in his life. He was pretty sure he could deal with a handful of Eric. Adam simply shakes his head in answer as he pushes up completely, noting the wet paint coating his fingers now. He pauses a moment before he raises his fingers, running them over Eric’s cheek. 

The other’s mouth falls open in shock, eyes wide as they meet Adam’s. Adam simply gives him a cheeky look as he shrugs his shoulders, not at all surprised when the other presses a painted hand to Adam’s shirt, trailing his fingers up and getting a glop on his neck. “I guess you’re okay,” Eric laughs, lips meeting Adam’s. 

Adam simply nods his head as their lips connect, fingers moving to take the painted shirt off of Eric’s body. 

Adam adds a mental check next to their bedroom as Eric pushes him down, paint in his hair and a smile on his lips. 

\----------------------------

Adam’s hand shakes as he places the last tile on the wall. He’s been working on this shower for hours now and his back was starting to hurt from the strain. This whole bathroom project had been more work than he had predicated. The youtube tutorials made it seem like it would be easy and quick to tile the shower, but it was the opposite. It was grueling work that had Adam’s knees aching from kneeling and his back hurting from leaning over so often. 

He lets out a sigh as the last tile fits into place. It’s a small piece that had to be cut only a few minutes ago to fit into that spot. It’s not even the last step in this long process, but he knows the next step will be a bit easier. 

“Did you finish?” Eric asks as he pops his head into the room. This isn’t the first time Eric has popped his head into the room and Adam knows it won’t be his last. The other has been working on the finishing touches for their bedroom, which Adam knows will have more bright accents than he agreed too. 

“I just have to finish the grout and then I’m done,” Adam explains, hand moving to rub his shoulder. He lets out a groan as he stands up at full height with a frown pulling down his lips. “We should have just hired someone.” 

Adam waits a moment for the other to reply, only for silence to fall between them. Adam blinks in question as he turns to look at the other, eyes narrowing as he notes the hungry expression on the other’s face. He seems to be dragging his eyes along Adam’s sweat soaked body as Eric licks his own lips. 

“I wouldn't have this view if we hired someone,” Eric says, eyes finally meeting Adam’s. The implication dripping from his voice has Adam straightening up as he watches the other walk closer. “Maybe I can give you a little massage.”

The words are smooth and seductive as they slip past Eric’s lips. Adam swallows the lump in his throat as he watches the other walk closer, hips swaying just a little extra as fingers finally come into contact with Adam’s chest. “I can work out some of those knots.” Eric walks his fingers up Adam’s chest until they can slide along his neck in a feather light touch. Eric leans closer still, lips pressed to Adam’s ear as he breaths, “turn around.” 

A shiver runs down Adam’s spin as he does just that, a groan leaving his lips as Eric’s fingers work over the sore muscles in his shoulders. He lets out a shuddering breath as the other hits a particularly tight spot, focusing his attention on that for an extra moment before lips press against his skin. Adam gasps at the touch, shifting his neck to the side as his eyes slide closed. The fingers slip down his back, working his sore muscles as fingers skate under his shirt. Eric’s thumbs dig into his muscle as he drags his shirt up his body, pulling his lips away for a moment before the shirt is discarded into the hallway. 

It only takes a moment for Eric to place his lips on Adam’s neck again, this time trailing his lips down Adam’s backbone, fingers sliding to press Adam forward. Adam does as he’s told, hands wrapping around the edge of the sink as a tongue slides down his backbone, fingers shifting to tug at Adam’s pants. Adam can’t help the groan that leaves his lips as Eric pulls his pants down in one quick motion, tongue continuing it’s trail down Adam’s back. 

Adam adds a mental check next to bathroom as Eric slides his hands around Adam’s waist tongue slipping into his asscrack as knees test the bathmat on the floor. 

\----------------------------------------

The closet door doesn’t close. Adam doesn’t know what he did wrong. He doesn’t understand why it won’t just glide along the track like any normal closet door would. It nearly has him pulling the thing off the track and flinging it across the room. 

It’s so stupid because it brings up memories of his father telling him how much of a failure he is, telling him that he won’t be good at anything. The words just sneak into his consciousness and taunt him for a moment as the door gets caught again. 

“Fuck,” Adam mumbles, pulling the door back and forth on the track as he tries to get it to close completely. He knows it won’t work. Force doesn’t help anything, something he learned the hard way growing up. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” The door leaves his fingers aggressively, catching on whatever is blocking it before it slams back against the other wall. The sound echoes in the small room and catches the attention of Adam’s love. 

“Adam,” Eric calls, eyes worried as he enters the door. Adam is breathing heavily now, fingers running through his hair aggressively. They tug on the ends in a way that Eric always worries will pull the delicate strands from his head. “Adam, hey.” The words don’t seem to resonate with Adam as he shakes his head, trying to expel the thoughts of failure from his head. 

The gentle fingers do catch his attention as Eric threads his fingers into Adam’s. They stay on his head for a moment as Eric leans forward to press his forehead to Adam’s, slowly trying to extract his hands from his hair. “Adam, look at me,” Eric says gently. 

Adam does as he is told, heart aching at the worry in Eric’s eyes. This reaction is irrational, he knows, but he can’t help the words that ring in his head, years of verbal abuse (he learned that from his therapist) still coming back to haunt him. 

The way Eric exaggerates his breathing has Adam’s own breath slowing down, eyes fluttering closed as he lets Eric pull his hands away from his hair. They land at his side before Eric lets go of one of them, fingers brushing lightly against Adam’s cheek. “It’s okay,” Eric whispers and Adam knows that. He knows that it will always be okay with Eric. Eric knows just what to do in these moments, having to deal with them more than Adam would like to admit. 

They stay like that for a long moment, silence falling between the two of them. Adam’s breathing has slowed now, puffs of air coming out to match Eric’s steady breath. Adam is thankful the other knows just what to do. He is thankful the other had helped him through these moments in life. He is thankful the other convinced him to go to therapy so he could work on these things. It used to be worse before he got help. He knows how to manage his emotions better now, even if they do still get away from him sometimes. 

“I can’t get the stupid door to close,”Adam finally says, eyes blinking open as he looks into Eric’s. They’re standing close together, Eric’s fingers still on his cheek and foreheads still together. Adam, at some point, wrapped his free arm around Eric's waist, the other hand still holding Eric’s tightly. “It keeps getting caught.”

Eric pulls away a bit, just enough so he can nod his head without knocking into Adam’s. “Let’s look at it together.” Adam nods as the other pulls away completely, hand still holding Adam’s tightly as he turns to look at the door. Adam knows he has no idea what he is looking at, but he simply steps into the closet, a curious look on his face as he does so. “What does this do?”

Adam squints as he follows Eric’s fingers, a smile tugging up his lips as he notices Eric is simply pointing to the track. “The track,” Adam states, finger pointing to follow it along the length of the frame. It’s then he notices it, a small dent that blocks the groove just enough for the door not to slide properly. Adam frowns as he presses his finger to the dent, dropping Eric’s hand in the process. “Fuck, that isn’t suposed to do that.”

Eric is still standing inside the closet, smile on his lips as he watches Adam examine the piece of metal. This meant he would have to go to the store and buy another in order to finish this. 

It’s then Adam meets Eric’s eyes, furrow to his brow as he gives Eric a questioning look. There was no way it was a coincidence that Eric pointed to the track, finger basically pointing toward the dent by chance. He obviously saw the problem before he pointed it out. 

“Sometime you just need to step away for a second or get another pair of eyes,” Eric shrugs, a small smile pulling up his lips. Adam can’t help but chuckle as he goes to wrap his arms around Eric’s wait, pulling him closer. 

“See, I do need your help with some of the handy work,” Adam jokes, a smile pulling up his lips. He can’t even be annoyed that Eric caught the little dent, because he knows the other is right. Adam knows he should have just stepped away for a moment to figure out what the problem was. “I could use an assistant.” 

“Hm, I think I’d look good in a toolbelt,” Eric smiles, eyes shining with laughter. “But, I think you look better.” Adam isn’t wearing one now, but he knows Eric does like a good toolbelt. The other has jumped him many times while he wore it, sometimes even on the job. 

Eric doesn’t let him get another word in as he leans forward to connect their lips, fingers sliding up Adam’s body until arms wrap around his neck. Adam takes a few steps back at the sudden kiss, nearly tripping on his toolbelt (discarded on the floor a few minutes earlier in frustration) as he falls back onto the bed already set up in the middle of the guest room. 

Adam adds a mental check next to guest room as Eric’s lips move to his neck, stopping just along Adam’s shirt to suck a mark into his skin. Adam notes Eric is extra gentle with him, making sure to whisper ‘I love you’ a few times as he unravels Adam’s inch by inch. 

\--------------------------------------

“Holy shit this looks amazing.” The awe on Eric’s face has a blush dusting Adam’s cheeks, a shy smile pulling up his lips. 

“Are you sure? I know you had a specific vision for this room.” Adam had only volunteered to do the table when Eric complained he hadn’t found anything that fit the specific style he was going for in the dining room. Adam had volunteered to make a table so long as Eric designed it as specifically as possible. Adam will be the first to admit that Eric’s vision was hard to replicate though and he made the table a little more basic.

“It’s fucking perfect,” Eric breaths, fingers moving to brush over the wood of the table. He goes around the whole thing, eyes wide with awe. “I can’t believe you made this. You’re so talented.”

Adam can’t explain the way those words make his heart jump. It still surprises him that someone could be so proud of him, make him feel like he is something, someone. He had spent most of his childhood being torn down and the fact that someone could say those words still shock him a bit. “Are you sure you like it?” 

“Adam,” Eric starts, a small smile on his lips as arms wrap around Adam’s neck. “I knew you were going to do an amazing job. I wouldn’t have trusted anyone else to make the centerpiece of this house.” 

Adam can’t help the way his lips curl up into a smile, arms instinctively going to wrap around Eric’s waist and pull him into a hug. Adam buries his nose into Eric’s neck, taking a moment to just hold the other. 

“Thank you,” he finally whispers, pulling away far enough to look into Eric’s eyes. The other looks so proud of him and Adam can’t help but press their lips together in a heated kiss. Eric simply giggles against his lips as he pulls Adam closer, fingers moving to run through his hair. 

Adam pulls away only a hair, breath mingling with Eric’s. “I made sure this table was sturdy enough to hold both of us,” he breaths, smirk pulling at his lips as realization dawns on Eric.

“Well, I think we need to make sure.” Adam doesn’t have to be told twice as he lifts Eric up so he’s resting on the kitchen table. 

Adam adds a mental check next to dining room as Eric scoots up a bit, Adam following him as he climbs onto the table. 

Yep, it definitely holds both of them. 

\--------------------------------------

They go to IKEA because it is easy and cheap. The only problem is that it isn’t as easy as Adam and Eric initially thought. The coffee table is dismantled all over the living room, screws scattered about and wood digging to Adam’s side. He frowns at the directions, wondering why he can’t find the piece that is supposed to be clearly labeled. 

“I think it’s this one,” Eric points to the lone bag of screws sitting in the corner of the room. Adam frowns, looking around before he nods his head. “It’s the only one without a label. It must have fallen off.” 

Adam reaches for the bag, holding it up next to the directions like that is going to help. It’s simply another bag of screws, which is hard to tell apart from all the other’s sitting on the ground. “I think you’re right,” Adam mumbles, pulling the bag open. The screws are a bit longer than the other bag they just pulled open and Adam nods as he holds them up to compair. “Yeah, that makes more sense.”

Eric simply nods in agreement, like he understands why you would use one screw over the other. Adam doesn’t comment as he goes to hold the pieces together, indicating for Eric to hold them up as he screws them together. 

They continue like that for a while until Adam is satisfied with the end result. The coffee table has four legs and another shelf hiding under the top for extra storage. It actually looks good, the white a nice contrast to the blue couch they are both currently leaning on. 

“Why the hell didn’t we just order furniture already put together?” Eric asks. It’s a silly question, since Adam literally built the table sitting in their dining room. He probably should have just done the same with the coffee table as well instead of buying something from IKEA. He could have made something to match the table that now had four chairs pushed into the side of it. “Oh wait,” Eric continues, “Because I like seeing you in a toolbelt.”

Adam simply chuckles at the other, shaking his head. The toolbelt is nowhere in sight, but somehow always on Eric’s mind. “I’m going to have to start wearing that thing all the time,” Adam comments, a smirk pulling up his lips as he glances at Eric. Eric wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, only to break down in laughter a moment later. 

Adam joins him in laughter, shooting a little closer on the floor. Their legs are hiding under the newly built coffee table and Adam slips his arm around Eric’s shoulder, pulling the other closer as they both calm down. It gets quiet between the two of them as they glance around the room, now complete with the coffee table in the middle. 

“Shit, this is our house,” Eric comments, eyes shining as he looks at Adam. Adam still can’t believe that he is living with the love of his life in a house they bought together, but the proof is all around them. 

“We did it,” Adam smiles. This happiness he feels, blooming in his chest, has only ever been brought on by moments of joy with Eric. He can’t remember ever being this happy though, not even the day they decided to move in together. “We actually did it.” 

Adam never thought he’d be in a healthy relationship, not one that was built on so much trust and understanding. He never thought he would live with someone he truly loved. He can remember a time he was sure he would end up alone. But he is here, Eric beside him, completely and utterly in love with the other. They’ve been in love for so long yet Adam still thinks it might be a dream sometimes. 

“I love you,” Eric says, fingers moving to brush Adam’s cheek. He has a soft smile on his lips, one that is reserved for Adam and Adam alone. Adam’s breath catches as he looks at the other, a small smile pulling up his own lips. 

“I love you too,” he whispers, shifting forward to meet Eric’s lips. The kiss starts off slow, gentle, until Eric’s fingers sneak to the hem of his shirt, tugging at the waistband of his pants. Adam chuckles against his lips, pulling back just enough to rest their foreheads together. “You now, this is the last room we haven’t done it in yet.”

Eric looks confused for a moment, but the realization dawns on him only seconds, a cheeky smile pulling up his lips as he nearly lunges on Adam, knocking him backwards. “What the hell are we waiting for then?” Adam’s laugh is silenced by Eric’s frantic lips, fingers tugging down Adam’s pants in seconds. 

Adam adds a mental check next to living room as a groan leaves his lips. Eric’s smirk has Adam flipping them over, hovering over a very desperate Eric, pupils blown and lips swollen. He has a feeling they’d be counting each surface in the house next.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed all this fluffy goodness. I know I did. 
> 
> If you want to send along a prompt, feel free.


End file.
